camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Demi-hunter13
get back on chat plz xc nope nope I have not use any of my prizes (how can I? one I need an admin the other is is power unlock and I dont think I can use it on any char (no eve is gonna have to wait to get her powers....)) Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 10:38, July 5, 2014 (UTC) hi! Hello, so i was looking at your profile and saw that you're a Filipino. Guess what me too... XD But really the reason what i IM you is to ask you questions ... again #So i one second place in the Cabin symbolic Theme Contest, and i was boping if i could hold onto it for future use, (I don't know what prize to pick!!!)? #What does "10 Minutes face time with a god or goddess of your choice with the character of your choice" means? #Wanna Rp sometime??? XD Again sorry if i have a lot of questions...thank you civitas Lt. so did you get a chance to make up your mind about it? also and remember that ol tribune contest? yeah i'd like a powerup for that X3 (check my user/char forum) >~< BC Contest Win Because my character is a minor, can I still get a new major character slot? That would be my prize of choice :) Re: Sure! Not a problem at all. I guess I don't have to do much since you already added him in :)) But Dems, I'll be inactive, like I said. >.<" Too much stress. Ateneo and La Salle came out Re: Same here :)) Haha! OM >.< Last day of Ateneo, I think, is the 25th. La Salle just came out :)) so its alright. Re: I actually won first prize in the BC competition, but the character I made was a nymph, so she's already counted as a minor. So does that mean I get two prizes? This is what my train of thought is thinking, tell me if it's wrong: *Winning with a demigod character gets them turned into a minor, but because my character is already a minor I'm hoping that means I can just turn one of my pre-existing characters to a minor *And the 'get a new major character slot' prize, which I would collect anyway On a completely different note: Before I was inactive for about a week, I left a verbal warning on Orbit's talk page about her godmodding and metagaming, and she has since removed the message from her talk page. I'm not even sure if I had the authority to hand out the warning in the first place, but it seems a bit out of line for her to remove the message from her page (seemingly) without acknowledging it. Here's a link to the revision: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TheOrbitingStars?diff=next&oldid=1420371 Hello Hi! I was wondering if I could apply to be a camp helper? I have been here for a while and I felt like I wanted to help. Thanks! Animal Nymph Hello, I would just like to know if you still plan on making your sparrow guardian, if not either inform me or remove your name from the template. Thank you :) Re: Hi, thanks for the message I've just been a bit busy lately but I'm back on now so sorry I was away :), and yeah I was 'Adopted' by Kevin Mo as part of the 'Adopt a Noob' program. Also thanks for the congratulations xD haha bye :) --DaughterofDeath (talk) 23:26, July 7, 2014 (UTC)DaughterofDeath-- Oh yeah Oh btw, I already updated the adopt a newb template and then prizes I got from User:DaughterofDeath getting to level five on the user & characters list. Categories When categorising images of demigods, would it be beneficial to create categories such as "Images of Children of Athena" , "Images of Children of Nike" etc? If so, may I help in creating them and maintaining that the correct categories are placed on images of demigods? I asked Bach about this but she reminded me she was only a reg user now xP Re: I don't mind doing the test. When shall I take it? Yo... :D vote plz http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Voting:Admin_Team/Chat_Moderator_Admin?t=20140707112442 also think i can probs get into some char archiving/deleting shit this weekend? like you seem like the best person to ask. anything to get shit done around here.. Re: Mentor I noticed that on the admin training program, you have me listed so I take that as you saying yes. I was talking with Bird of Winter and she told me to come to you about making a training page? Hey Demi! Its me DrXax... again... Sorry for bothering you lately, but I figured this would be important. Im going on a trip for three weeks, so I'll be officially inactive from the 14th of July until August 2nd. I just wanted to tell you so my user rights weren't revoked or my char pages were deleted. So... I don't know what I need to do now. Uhmm thanks in advance... Claims Heyo! Found claims that are subjects for deletion. #http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Monica_Malaika?t=20140705222540 #http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Calix_Faye?t=20140705233421 #http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Violet_Tinchos?t=20140705233519 #http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Guan_Reterap?t=20140706164244 They have all reached the set deadline. Thanks! P.S. How's senior year? It's very tiring for me >.< Re: Image Categories Well, in the case that a user leaves and the images need to be recategorised, I'd be more than happy to do it. The way I see it, when a user leaves, all images (except maybe one) would be deleted, and the model would be put up on the Model Hunting Agency, unless it was shared before that. The image saved would have the categories changed, but that would be it. It saves recategorising a bunch of images and it would ultimately tidy up the Category:Images of Demigods page and make it more useful. It's just a thought though, please tell me what you think :) Re: Sorry! Anyway, I'd be glad to take the test and I could do for chat between 3:00 and 5:00 PM Phillipine time if that's fine. It could be on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. User Dept. I noticed one of the comments you put was saying that with the work I've done, I should go into AS. Now, AS was my first choice, but it seemed to me, that Brocky had 4 slots open for AD and I figured, I could help him with that. But, what you say is true, and I will request that I be put into AS as per your comment. I was hoping to discuss this with you, whether on chat, or some other way. Thank you. Hi I'm Bob, nice to meet you. (talk) 14:09, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Training Page I never see you on chat so is there any other way that I could chat with you? I don't know what kind of work to do and most of the time, unsure of how to do it. Once I get past that, I should be fine. Final Prizes Okay, so I messaged Brocky with this: There's been some confusion over my prizes in the BC character contest, and Demi asked me to message you. The character I made was a nymph (link), so the part of winning where the character is counted as a minor is sort of pointless >.< I was wondering if, instead, I could turn one major into a minor (instead of having my char counted as a minor because she already is) and also get a new major character spot (the prize I would have chosen from the list). Does that sound okay? And he replied with this: Considering your char was a nymph, I figured you would have picked a different prize anyway >.< so you can pick any prize from the first place prize pool you see fit ...So I think I get two prizes? >.< (the one's in my message to Brocky) Do they seem okay? Re: Hey demi. Im not helping that much with the wikia as I was when i was an RB. So i kind of want to step down from Admin back to a RB. Is that possible? >.<" Re: Alright. I'll let you know in two weeks. Re: I'm not quite good with fixing coding, but I can certainly search down inactive people and their characters and apply the template. I will continue to check claims as well. *meows* I know that I do the reg AS stuff (check claims, archive charries if you didn't do it for that day, message users who are inactive or are gonna lose le helper rights), but I was just wondering if there's anything projects or w/e cuz I know that's what admins are suppose to do >.< But like OMG why are you awake, what time is it where you live XD *ish not very nocturnal* Okay.. Yep, those are the final prizes :) Could please turn Alex Carless into a minor? Re: 8:30 >.< *dies from hearing dat* Sorry for your lost... um give me ten mins to read it over that lil message cuz after 8 pm I get so derpy XD That's why I don't stay up too too late cuz I'll look back at what I did the next day and I'll be like dafuq was I doing O3o Maybe, Maybe Not I don't know really. As much as I'd love being an admin, I am not familiar with the extra work required of one and, even if I ran, I don't think people would support me (yay insecurities) \(o.o)/ I thought you had to do projects and stuff? Ok then Well, I could maybe with that :) Does depreceated coding just mean font tags though? On another note, Kevin (I think) left you a message earlier with links to claims that have gone waaaay past their deletion date, so could you please delete them? :3 Re: Alright! Re Well, I'd be happy to help :) And is there anything else I can do at the moment? All the images of animal nymphs/spirits are categorised btw :) Re: Oh and besides projects, is there anything that needs to be done right now? *will re-read what you wrote tomorrow cuz my mind's fried right now*